Hating James Potter
by Xdream4evaX
Summary: Lily Evans has had just enough of James Potter. She hates him. And she's going through a frustrating year enough without having to deal with him. But what she doesn't realise is that this year is the year, she will find the love of her life... Lily's POV
1. Introducing Lily Evans!

A/N Ok guys, this is very exciting. FIRST FAN FIC!!!!!!!!! Lol, anyway, review please good or bad!!

Disclaimer: JK owns it all!! sob Except Summer – she's mine!!! MWHAHA!!! cough cough yes, well um, carrying on …

A/N Enjoy!!! XXX

Introducing … Lily Evans!!

"Wake up freak."

My darling sister Petunia's voice woke me after some weird, random dream I'd been having. It seemed to involve giant carrots and spoons… oh well; I've never been one to dwell on dreams. I opened my eyes blearily, to see Petunia staring over me.

"Are you up freak?"

I grunted. Hey, it was early in the morning. I wasn't exactly going to be lady at _that _time of the day.

"MUM, THE FREAK IS UP!" Petunia screeched to my mother, in tones that are usually not accessible in the natural world. Satisfied with her work, she stomped down the stairs, grumbling about 'freaks'.

Sighing, I drag myself out of bed and glance at my alarm clock. 7:02. Wait… 7:02????

WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING UP AT 7:02!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I snatched up my dressing gown and stormed downstairs. I flew into the kitchen and saw my mum AND dad sitting at the table, eating breakfast, like it was a normal thing for families to do at 7 BLOODY 2 in the morning.

"Mum, what am I doing up at 7:02?" I asked, ever so calmly, seeing as the rage I was in.

"Sweetie, it's the first of September. You're going back to school."

How could I forget?? Finally, I could escape the clutches of people whose vocabulary consisted of about 3 words, one of them being 'freak'!!!

I turned around and went back up the stairs to have a shower. After I had finished I put on some make-up and went back to my room to find an outfit for today. I put on some black jeans with a green halter top and my green flats. I checked my trunk had everything I needed in before charming it so that it was really light, and shrinking it so I could hold it in my hands. Neat, huh? Yeah, that's what you get from being a witch.

Let me explain a little about myself. My name is Lily Marissa Evans. I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and am in Gryffindor house. I am starting my seventh year and I am 17, which means that I am of age in the wizarding world. I have one best friend named Summer, who I met on the train to Hogwarts. She basically is one of my only friends, but I am friendly with most people.

I went back downstairs to have some breakfast with my parents.

"Morning again Mum. Morning again Dad."

"Morning." Mum and Dad repeated in unison.

"Looking forward to going back to school, honey?" My dad asked.

"Course I am. And I'll be sad when it's over; it's my last year, remember?" I said, between mouthfuls of cornflakes. I swear, they are the most boring cereal EVER. Whoever made cornflakes, I HATE YOU.

"Oh yes, and our baby's been made Head Girl!!!" My mum said all excitedly, pulling me into hug, whilst I was still trying to eat my cornflakes.

Oh, yeah and … I MADE HEAD GIRL!!!!! I guess you already gathered that from what my dear mother was saying, but still … I MADE HEAD GIRL!!!

I've always wanted to be Head Girl. Besides from the fact that I get to boss everyone around, get my own dormitory and common room, I've always liked setting an example to others.

I wonder who Head Boy is. I hope it's Remus as he's the Gryffindor Prefect. I narrowed my search down to four boys; the Prefects: Severus, Remus, Tom and Nicholas. If it's Severus, I think I might have to kill myself.

After I had finished my breakfast, it was just about time to go. I ran back upstairs to get my now tiny trunk, and took it downstairs before restoring it to its original size as not to disturb the neighbours with my alarmingly small trunk. After all, we do live in a muggle area.

We got to the station at 10:45. Honestly, Dad is such a slow driver. We could have got there by 10:15 if he hadn't insisted on driving down the motorway at approximately 35mph.

I said my warm, friendly goodbyes to my parents and then my not-so-friendly goodbye to my sister. She just grunted and moaned about being late for Vernon, her pig of a boyfriend who looks like he's about 40. He's probably about 40 stone too.

I walked through the barrier and smiled when I saw the gleaming red train. I have always loved the sight of the Hogwarts Express, even though I've seen it loads of times before. I was just about to put my trunk on the train when I heard a squealing noise from behind me.

"LILY!!!!!!"

Next thing I knew, Summer was jumping over me, screaming 'Lily!! Lily!!' You probably think she's mental. Let me tell you … you thought right. But anyway you're probably going to think I'm mental too, by the way I threw my arms around her shouting 'SUMMER!!!'

But then our little moment was over, as a voice I knew too well, broke through our squealing.

"Hello, my dear sweet Lily flower."

Potter.

A/N Review!!!! You know you want to. XXX


	2. The Train Journey and the Marauders

A/N Hey guys!!! Second chapter basically introducing the Marauders and Lily's temper. Enjoy!! XXX

Disclaimer: Once again, NO, I DO NOT ANYTHING!!! JK HAS IT ALL!!! (Except Summer. She's mine. Hehe.)

You remember me telling you that I was friendly with most people? Yeah, well I forgot to tell you who I _wasn't_ friendly with. And that is James Potter. Let me tell you about Potter. Potter is an egoistic, arrogant, selfish, big-headed, conceited, stuck-up, condescending PRAT that ever walked on the earth. Even worse is the fact that all the girls, except Summer and me, swoons at the sight of him. Oh, and he is constantly running his hand though his bloody hair, trying to make it look like he just got of his broom, to impress the girls. Basically, Potter is an arsehole. I hate him. Him and his friends the 'Marauders' think the rule the school with their childish pranks, stupid games and not to mention the fact that they hex random people in the corridor just because they can.

But you know what the most annoying thing about him is? The fact that he keeps asking me out. He doesn't stop. I bet his first thought when he wakes up is, 'Oh I've got to ask Lily out. The last time I did that was ages ago. It was last night before she went to bed! Maybe she'll have changed her mind in her sleep!!' But what annoys me more is the fact that he doesn't even properly like me. He just asks me out because I'm the only one that has refused the 'Great James Potter' and hasn't fallen for the 'Potter Charm'.

As well as Potter, the Marauders consist of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Black is almost exactly like Potter, expect maybe quite not as big-headed. But trust me; he is so definitely the most annoying of the group. He can't sit through one lesson without some sort of idiotic comment coming out of his mouth. Like Potter, every girl in our school, with the exception of me and Summer, fancies him. He had dark hair and dark eyes, and a handsome face. But like I said, I am one of the girls immune to Black, and I hope to stay like it.

Remus is the nicest of the group. He has sandy brown hair which flops across his forehead and blue eyes. Honestly, I don't know why he hangs around with the other idiots. He's a bit of a bookworm, as well as shy. He was made Gryffindor Prefect in fifth year; I think Dumbledore had some mad idea that Remus could control Black and Potter; as if. No one could control those lunatics.

Now, what can I say about Peter Pettigrew. Not much really, except I don't see why Potter and Black let him hang around with them. He is short and fat and always smells like cheese. And not in a good way. He's a bit creep too. He always stares at people (especially girls). And he's completely fascinated with Potter. I bet Potter just likes the attention. Maybe Peter has a crush on him …

But back to now.

"Potter." I said, not turning around.

"Have a good summer Lily?" he said, and then without waiting for an answer, "Listen I wanted to ask you something …"

_Then _I turned around.

"One; no I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!!! Two; NEVER call me your Lily flower EVER AGAIN and three; … wait, there isn't a three. No, yes there is; GET LOST!!!!!"

And with that I turned on my heel and marched onto the train with Summer, hearing Black in the background say,

"Wow. She's good, mate."

Summer and I found a compartment and collapsed into the seats.

"I hate Potter." I said.

"Me too." Summer said. "And Black."

"Yeah. I'm relieved we've managed not to murder them for six years." I said. "Well, not relived _too_ much." I added when I saw Summer's expression. We laughed then sat in silence for a minute, thinking about how much we hated Potter and Black. Well, I was at least.

The train started moving and with a jolt I realised this would be the last time I would do this. I stared out the window at the trees whizzing by, and then remembered …

"SHIT!!!!!!" I said, leaping up out of my seat.

"What?? What??!!??" Summer said jumping out of hers too.

"Shit, shit, shit" I muttered under my breath whilst grabbing my badge and pinning it on my shirt.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" Summer yelled at me.

"I WAS SUPPOSED TO MEET THE NEW HEAD BOY APPROXIMTELY TWO MINUTES AGO!!!!!!!!!"

"OK!! IS THAT ALL???"

"YES AND WHY ARE WE YELLING???"

"I DON'T KNOW!!"

Running out of the compartment, I headed down to carriage one, hoping that the new Head Boy had forgotten too. I sprinted down the compartments, dodging the lunch trolley and the teenagers spilling out into the corridors. I stopped at compartment number two, as it wouldn't look so good if the Head Girl ran in screaming 'I'm here!! I'm here!!!' with her face all flushed like mine probably was.

I ran my fingers through my hair and breathed out heavily so now I wasn't panting like a dog that was in desperate need of water.

Walking over to the door I grasped the handle, and thrust open the door to see a young man with messy black hair that was falling into hazel eyes, smirking at me.

"What the hell are you doing in here, Potter??" I asked, trying very hard to keep the anger out of my voice. "This room is for Head's _only_."

He didn't say anything; just kept his dead-annoying, trademark smirk on his face and pointed to his chest.

There, in all its glory was a shiny badge like mine except with 'Boy' written on it instead of 'Girl'.

James Potter was Head Boy.

No, there was something wrong with that sentence. The words 'Potter' and 'Head Boy' should NOT under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES be used in the same sentence. I looked at the badge again. 'Head Boy'. This could not be happening.

"You are not Head Boy." I said, shaking my head. "No way. Wait, who did you nick it off???"

"Huh?" He said, his smirk now vanishing.

I narrowed my eyes.

"I said who did you nick the badge off?" I said, trying once again to be ever so calm.

"Lilykins, I didn't nick the badge. Dumbledore made me Head Boy. He finally saw through all the cheekiness, and saw the kind, fair, genius…"

Oh stuff calmness, this has gone too far.

"POTTER, WHO DID YOU NICK THE BLOODY BADGE OFF????"

He just stood there for a moment. He actually looked scared. Hah! Serves him right, the thief.

"Erm Evans, I really did make Head Boy."

What? What?? WHAT??? He actually made HEAD BOY??????? IS DUMBLEDORE MENTAL????????????????????

I only stared at him. I think I might have looked like a fish, with my mouth hanging open. He had his hands in his pockets, obviously uncomfortable in the situation.

"C'mon, prefects meeting." I said gruffly, marching out of the compartment.

James Potter. Head Boy. Me. Share a Common Room. Him. This cannot be happening. I cannot share a Common Room with HIM.

After the prefects meeting, Potter winked at me and walked off to his compartment. I went back to my compartment, and stormed in slamming the door behind me.

"You'll never guess who's Head Boy."

I looked around realising that Summer had invited two of the Gryffindor girls into out compartment. I didn't mind; she probably would have got lonely sitting by herself. Besides, I liked the two girls. They were Alice Parker and Gabriella Morgan.

Summer looked round at me. I guess she could tell by the look on my face that I was angry, as when she asked who it was she asked it as tentatively as possible.

"James Potter."

"No way. You have got to be kidding me." Summer said, astonished.

"Nope. BLOODY JAMES POTTER IS FREAKING HEAD BOY!!!" I screamed.

I think I'm going insane. So apparently did Alice and Gabriella. But Summer had leapt up from her seat, like she had done when I was late, and started pacing the floor. I joined her and so we stopped and looked at each other in dread.

"I have to share a common room with him."

"You won't survive. We cannot let this happen. I'll kidnap you and take you away in the middle of the night!!"

"What was Dumbledore thinking making _James Potter_ of all people, _Head Boy_???"

"I know!! What planet was he on???" A voice from the doorway said.

Summer and I turned to see the Marauders standing in the doorway.

"He's going to ruin all our fun!!" Black complained.

"Shut up Padfoot. You're just jealous." Potter said.

"Jealous, my arse!!!! I don't want to be _Head Boy_." Black retorted.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Do."

"Don't"

"Do."

"Don't"

"Do.

Summer and I looked at each other, frowning.

"OUT!!!" We both yelled. "OUT!!! GET OUT!!!"

"Whoa, calm down ladies." Potter said, smirking. "I just came by to see how my little Lilyflower is."

"Yeah, and we came by because Prongsie here, normally gets hexed so we decided to bring back-up." Black added.

"And this time is no exception." I said, and immediately fired a Jelly-Legs hex at the middle of all four of them so they jumped back, and Summer ran up and slammed the door shut. We sat against the back of it, and sighed.

"I hate them both." We said in unison.

A/N You see the little box down there?? The one that says 'Review'?? Well, it's not there for decoration. So click on it. Go on. CLICK!!


	3. A Singing Snape and a Blushing Lily

Disclaimer: I really don't think I would be writing this if I did own HP.

A/N** IMPORTANT**:

I do not mean to offend anyone when I say anything thing like 'Oh my god'. It is not meant as an insult.

A/N Enjoy!! XXX

The sky in the Great Hall was dark and misty. Kind of creepy. And speaking of creeps, the four biggest creeps in the school just entered the room. Watch out everyone, their enormous heads might reach you and suffocate you under their extreme hugeness.

Potter and Black were strutting down the hallway, winking and smiling at all the girls, who in return sighed and turned to their friends going, OH MY GOD, HE LOOKED AT ME!!!!!!!!! Freaks. Who on earth could like arrogant, pigheaded, irresistibly gorgeous … no WAIT!! I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!!!! I LIED!!!! I LIED!!! NO NO NO!!!!!

Must never ever let Summer hear me say that. Never Ever.

Even though it's true.

NO NO NO!!!! I LIE AGAIN!!!!!! NOT TRUE, it is NOT TRUE, I TELL YOU!!!!!!!

"Alright Evans?"

The pig-head has spoken.

"I was, until you came along." I said annoyed that he disturbed my visions of him.

SHUT UP BRAIN YOU EVIL TWISTED HORRIBLE LYING THING!!!! YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS!!! NO FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!! MWHAHAHA!!!

Okay, Lily shut up.

First sign of madness, talking to yourself.

"Congratulations Potter, you've finally drove me mad." I muttered.

"Huh?" He grunted, one of his hands through his hair.

"Well done Prongs. Now that she's gone mad, maybe you'll finally start dating again. Instead of drooling over this red-head at breakfast."

"Let me remind you Black, that Potter here does not drool over Lily at breakfast." Summer said. I turned to look at her angrily. The betraying, conniving, scheming …

"- he drools over her 24/7!!!"

… lying, devious … Oh. Wait. Thanks Summer!!!

Grinning, we turned to face each other and high-fived. Ha!! Beat that Potter!!

"Hey, Prongs and I do that!! No fair!! You can't nick our things!!" Black said in a voice like a three year old.

I had had enough. And apparently so had Summer. We sat there more a moment and then I spoke, my voice filled with venom.

Well, I'd like to think it was.

"Potter. Black. You have approximately,"

"Three seconds," Summer said.

"To live"

"If you don't"

"Get lost"

"NOW!!!" We both yelled, pushing them away from our seats. To my great pleasure, Potter and Black looked rather scared and were now willingly going back to where they were sitting. Dusting my hands, I turned to Summer and said,

"We are _good_."

"- our new Head Boy and Girl, James Potter and Lily Evans!!" Dumbledore clapped along with the rest of the school, girls whistling when he announced Potter's name. Potter, being the arrogant prick he is, climbed on his chair and started bowing to the crowd. What a loser.

The sorting had finished and the feast was over. Usually by now, the Marauders traditional yearly prank would have been over. I hoped that it wasn't anything too big, as Gryffindor would probably be severely punished.

Dumbledore had nearly finished his speech when there was an ear-splitting bang from the other side of the hall – the Slytherin table. Everyone turned to look, then burst out laughing as they saw all of the male members in pink fluffy, tutus. Even I had to laugh at that one. Then I caught sight of Severus Snape.

He was standing in the middle of the Slytherin table, his face bewildered. But that wasn't the funny bit. He was wearing nothing but a pink sparkly bikini. I don't think I've ever laughed so much in my life. I turned to look at the Marauders. Pettigrew was off his chair, Lupin was laughing into his empty goblet and Potter was holding onto his chair and sides for support, doubled up. But Black wasn't even trying to contain his laughter. He was on the floor, tears streaming down his face and laughing hysterically. Lupin looked down on him.

"And that isn't even the funniest bit yet Padfoot." He said, grinning.

Next thing I knew there was another bang and Snape had a microphone in his hand. How they managed to bewitch it to work inside Hogwarts I don't know. Still laughing, me and Summer turned to face each other. What was going on?

Then the sound quiet music broke out. Snape had a dreamy look in his eyes and he raised the microphone to his mouth.

An extremely out-of-tune male voice trying-to-sing-in-a-femimine-way-but-unsucceding started to sing a Muggle song that I knew vaguely. Titanic.

Summer and I looked at each other again. Then hearing Snape's voice sing 'my heart will go on and on', we burst out laughing at exactly the same time. The whole school was erupting with laughter and even McGonagall had a half smile playing across her lips.

Snape reached the bit where Celine (who sings the song) absolutely pelts it out. His voice shook on the 'open the door' bit and he raised his hand up like an opera singer. I couldn't contain myself then. Me, Lily Evans, Head Girl, and master of containing herself, couldn't contain it any longer. Tears of laughter streaked out of my eyes, and I put both my hand on the table to prevent myself from rolling around on the floor like Black was.

All the other male Slytherin members suddenly joined Snape on the table at the last line and screeched it out. I actually fell off my chair then. My hands gave way, and next thing I knew I was staring at the ceiling, giggling hysterically. And I wasn't the only one. Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Summer were all on the floor, clutching their stomachs. I think Pettigrew nearly wet himself. The song ended and I looked up to see Slytherin looking extremely embarrassed. Snape was looking horrified at the pink glittery microphone in his hand. Luckily for them when the music had stopped they had returned to normal clothing. Trying to regain myself I looked up at the misty sky to see two words spread across it.

Welcome Back!!

I exited the Great Hall later with Summer, and walked to the Gryffindor Common Room. I was going there first before I went to my new Heads Common Room. Which I kind of didn't know where it was.

Okay, okay, I don't have a clue where my new Common Room is. That's why I was going back. To see if I could find Potter.

That sounds so wrong. Me, actually wanting to find Potter. Ugh. I thought the day would never come. By that, I of course mean that in a bad way. You know the day would never come bit. Oh, I'll just shut up now.

The Fat Lady swung open when Summer uttered the password. We climbed in and I searched around for Potter. Once again, that sounds so wrong. I feel dirty.

I spotted him over in the corner with his friends. Just what I needed. I marched over, and saw Potter and Black playing wizard chess and Remus reading a book. Peter was drooling over Potter as usual. Only Remus noticed me. He looked at me quizzically, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, no fair! No cheating allowed!!" Potter said looking up at Black crossly.

"I'm not cheating. Just using my … um my … Damn, what's the word?"

"Initiative." Remus said, not looking up from his book.

"AH-HA!! That's the one!! I was just using my initiative." Black said, triumphantly. I smirked slightly. Boys.

Just as Potter opened his mouth to retort something back, Remus, still not lowering his book, said,

"Hello Lily."

Potter's head shot up and his hand went instinctively to his hair. I'm telling you, this guy's got problems.

"Lilykins!!" He said, looking at me and grinning.

I raised my fist and cracked my knuckles. I was not in the mood to be dealing with James Potter.

"I mean, Lily." He said hastily.

I smirked. Job accomplished.

"So what brings you to us, Evans?" Black said, smirking back at me.

I sighed. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm just off to make a huge prat of myself in front of the Marauders, and act like a little damsel in distress. Great. Just great.

"Does Potter know where the Head's Common Room is?" I said, looking at Remus.

Remus grinned. Perfect. The only slightly-normal one grinned. Fantastic. That now means the others will either have fits of laughter when they hear my little story or they'll think of some plan to sabotage me when they show me. Wonderful.

"I-don't-know-where-it-is-so-could-he-show-me?" I said very quickly and all in one breath.

Black grinned mischievously. Uh-oh. But when I turned to Potter and expected him to be wearing the exact same grin, I found that he was blushing and looking at Remus. Odd.

Remus nodded slightly and went back to his book. I frowned between the two of them.

"Yeah sure, I was just heading over there myself." Potter said, smiling at me.

My mouth dropped open in shock. Potter was not planning some plan or rolling around hysterically on the floor. I was actually slightly scared. What was he up to?

Black looked at his friend and pulled a face. Then he jumped up.

"QUICK!! GET HIM TO THE HOSPITAL WING!!!!!! I FEAR FOR HIS LIFE!!!!!"

"Okay, drama queen, what's up?" Summer said, her eyebrows furrowed and a smile twitching at the corner of her mouth.

I still just stood there. Then I looked at Potter. He was still smiling at me. Potter was smiling at me. He wasn't grinning mischievously, smirking, leering at me. Just smiling. And it was a different smile to the smirk I saw everyday. It lit up his features and made his eyes glow.

"Lily?? LILY!!!!" I felt a sharp tingling across my cheek. I blinked and saw Summer waving in front of my face.

"Ow!! What was that for?" I said angrily, as I felt my hot cheek.

Summer laughed.

"You were practically drooling. It was embarrassing me." She clutched her stomach, laughing when she saw my face.

"Whatever. Potter, you going to show me this Common Room then?"

"Sure. Come on then. See you guys later!" He said, waving to his friends.

"Bye traitor and slapping friend!" I said to Summer before marching off with Potter.

The portrait to the Heads Common Room was a little fat man, with white hair. He looked at us and smiled.

"You must be the new Heads." He said, glancing at our badges, "Password."

I gulped. Password? How come I didn't know where this damn Common Room was or what the password was???

"Nimblewitt." Potter said, and the portrait swung open to reveal a beautifully decorated room. We walked in and I gasped. The room had been decorated red and gold, obviously for Gryffindor, and there were two sofas and two armchairs around a roaring fire. There was a massive bookcase in one corner and a refrigerator in another. There was a desk at the side of the room with quills and parchment to the side of it. There were two staircases at the end of the room, one to the right and one to the left. I looked at Potter, and he too was staring in awe at the room. I walked over to the staircases and saw the door to the left had a gold plate with 'Lily' carved on it and the other had one with 'James'. I walked up to my room and pushed to door open. I gasped again.

There was a massive double bed in the middle of it. It was painted green and had matching green curtains and quilt. There was a desk in the corner and pictures round the room. There was one of all my family, a couple of just my mum and dad, and several of Summer and me, either pulling funny faces or just smiling. I closed the door and turned to find Potter coming out of his room. We looked at each other for a moment then Potter said,

"Goodnight Lily."

'Goodnight Lily'? I was now scared for his health too just like Black. He never just said 'goodnight'. It was always something along the lines of 'Sweet dreams my dearest Lily flower'. Or similar. But never just 'Goodnight Lily'.

"Night Potter." I said, turning into my new beautiful bedroom. I collapsed onto my bed and felt my cheeks. They were hot. Oh my god. I had been blushing at James Potter.

Shit.

A/N How good am I??? 2057 words in the actual story!!!!! Hope I didn't drag on too much!! Review!! XXX


	4. Frying Pans and Weird Potters

Disclaimer: Sob Sob I don't own HP Sob Sob Starts wailing loudly …

A/N I'd like to thank:

MarisAlexia

Truth in the Moon

Blueholly

Crazedreader

For reviewing!! Thanks guys!! Guess you took notice of my subtle (well ok, not-so-subtle) hints (more like demands) for reviews. Thanks again:p

I woke up the next morning extremely early, due to a loud banging noise from downstairs. Now, being that this was the first thing I heard at 6:00 in the morning, you would probably agree with me that I was not happy. Not happy at all.

I stormed down the stairs, not actually thinking about what I was doing and the scene was displayed out in front of me. Black had a frying pan (do not ask me where he even got it from) and was chasing Potter round the room. Potter was screaming 'stop stop' and Black had a manic grin on his face. Remus Lupin was sitting in one of the chair a smile twitching on his face and Pettigrew was jumping up and down excitedly.

The Pettigrew spotted me. He stopped squealing and prodded Remus anxiously. Lupin turned to me and glanced nervously at Potter and Black. He opened his mouth, perhaps to warn them, but I beat him to it.

"POTTER!!"

Potter immediately stopped running and pulled a face that said clearly said 'I'm dead meat, aren't I?' He turned to face me, and grinned innocently.

"Morning Evans."

I glared at him. He glanced away nervously. Ha! Potter was nervous because of me!! My superior attitude has finally beaten him!!

"You're up early." Potter said.

Remus hit his head with his hand.

"What?" Potter said, looking at Remus.

"I'm up early? _I'm up early??_ Do you want to know why I'm up so early??" I said in a deadly whisper, stepping closer to him with every word.

"Um …"

"Well, let's see if you know anything about this." I said, hissing in his face. Oh God. I sound like a snake.

"I woke up at six o'clock to a loud banging noise and came downstairs to find YOU AND BLACK CHASING EACH OTHER WITH A FRYING PAN!!!"

Potter backed away, anxiously.

"Well, er, actually, Sirius was chasing me, I wasn't chasing h-"

"I DON'T CARE!!" I screamed.

Yes, I think I am going insane. Ruddy Potter.

Then I turned to Black, who in turn backed away.

"Give me the frying pan." I said.

"Huh?" He said dumbly. Boys.

"Just give me the frying pan."

He handed it over.

"Thank you." I said and then turned back to Potter. "You'd _so_ better start running."

He ran his fingers through his hair.

"What?"

I held up the frying pan, gripping it with both hands and putting it in front of me like a sword.

"_Run_." I whispered. Then I ran.

I really shouldn't have given him a head start, I thought as I chased him round the Common Room. He was so much quicker than me.

But he was stupider. Aha!! The chairs!!

He reached one of them and I jumped onto it and leaped off, grabbing hold of his back as he tried to get away. I raised the frying pan …

And then was lifted into the air, by a pair of strong hands, which flipped me over their shoulder. Damn my lightness. Maybe I should become really fat … Ha, then Potter wouldn't be able to lift me up and flip me over his shoulder!! Chocolate Éclairs here I come!!

Then as I was screaming and hitting his back, I realised something. I was in my shorts. My short shorts. My light green extremely short shorts. Which meant that Potter had his hands on my legs. And I don't think he realised, since he would have been making such immature comments that I think I would have rather been deaf than actually hear them.

But someone else unfortunately had noticed them. Black.

"Hey Evans!" He paused and grinned evilly. "Nice legs."

Then I felt my back slam against the floor as Potter dropped me. Yes, arrogant, pig-headed James Potter, dropped me. He just became more useless.

"BLACK!!!" I screamed, trying to get up but falling back down again with I put my weight on my leg and felt sharp pain sear through it.

"Ow." I said, slightly I'm-a-princess-help-me like.

"You okay Lily?" Potter's face appeared over me. Great. Just great.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I just -"

"– caught sight of your legs and couldn't contain myself any longer." Black said, in a surprisingly accurate imitation of Potter.

"Black, you do know I still have the frying pan."

"Ok, I'll shut up now."

"Probably the best idea you've had this morning." I said irritably.

"Ooohhh, what got your knickers in a twist!!?"

"Black, the frying pan." I said in a deadly whisper.

His grin slid off his face. Smiling sheepishly he walked over to Remus and hid slightly behind him. Coward.

"Lily, are you okay?" Potter was still peering over me. Why did he care?

"Fine." I said, attempting to get up again, but making myself look like a complete and utter prat by kind of flipping over so I landed on my front and my face in the carpet.

Grumbling, I attempted to get to my feet without making myself even more of a fool, but felt the same pair of hands that I had felt earlier grab me under the arms and pull me up.

"Potter, I really don't think I need your help."

"Evans, I really think you need my help."

Sighing I said, "Fine." I let him pull me up and tested my weight gingerly on my leg. Crap.

"There's no way you're going to the Hospital Wing by yourself. C'mon, I'll take you."

I burst out laughing. This was too much. I mean, I knew Potter was acting really strangely, but offering to take me to the Hospital Wing?? I think he's the one that's gone insane.

"What??" He said, looking at me puzzled. "What???"

"Nothing, nothing." I said, regaining myself. "If you're that set on taking me, you'd better hurry up. I don't want to miss breakfast."

"Uh, Evans. It's only seven."

"I know, Black. It's just that by the time Potter gets his head inside the door, I'll probably have missed it."

"C'mon, Evans. We have to go to the Hospital Wing. _I_ don't want to miss breakfast either. I don't think I could take it. I'd probably drop down dead in the middle of Transfiguration."

"Maybe it isn't such a bad idea that we skip breakfast after all then."

Sighing, Potter helped me out of the portrait and down the corridor in the direction of the Hospital Wing. I was thinking about what Dad would say if he found out that a boy had dropped me. I don't think they'd ever see daylight again. Perhaps I should tell him about this little incident then …

"You know Potter if I ever tell my dad that you dropped me, I think he'd murder you." Ha. I could threaten him now. Dad, you're a lifesaver.

"Your dad?" Potter said.

"Yes, Potter. My dad." Honestly, how he manages to get decent marks I don't know.

He stopped suddenly. Trying very hard not to fall over and probably break my other leg, I looked up at him angrily and was about to retort back, but I stopped myself when I saw his face.

There was an odd look in his eyes. It was kind of dead–looking and scared. I'd never seen Potter scared before. Not properly. Sure, I'd seen him frightened of me when I blow up at him, but never like this. There was no mischievous glint or sparkle. His eyes seemed to be dead.

"Potter?" I asked quietly.

He seemed to snap back to life. He glanced nervously at me and then just grinned like the boy I had known for seven years.

"So, did you see the Quidditch Final last year?? Don't you think I was so awesome in it?? - "

Fantastic. Here he goes again, on about Quidditch. Potter has officially turned back from being a non-prat to a prat. God, I hate him.

Hmm, I should make up a song about Potter. You know one of those really annoying ones that no-one can get out of their head all day??

I was too busy contemplating over my new song to realise we had reached to Hospital Wing. A hand shot out in front of my face.

"Evans??"

I blinked. Potter was waving his hand in front of my face and grinning.

"Daydreaming about me??"

"Actually yes I was." I said and watched as Potter's eyes widened in shock.

"I was thinking about how much I HATE you and that this is all YOUR FAULT." I said and tried to storm into the Hospital Wing with my head high and shoulders thrown back.

Note the word 'tried'.

I ended up putting weight on my foot and stumbling head-first into the Hospital Wing, smacking head on the door and I shoved it open.

"Nice entrance Lily." Potter said as he helped me up for the second time today.

Five minutes later, I was sitting on a bed as Madam Promfey had ordered me to sit quietly and still. Potter hadn't gone yet, although I had tried to push him out the door when Madam Promfey wasn't looking. But unfortunately, she turned around and upped my time by another five minutes, when she found me with my foot in Potter's gut and my hand on his shoulder, shoving him at the door.

We were sitting in silence, slowly counting the seconds away. Then Potter broke it.

"So what's your dad like?"

I looked at him.

"Random or what?" I said, raising one of my eyebrows.

"You said earlier your dad would have murdered me if he ever met me. So, I was just saying, what's he like?"

I think Potter's gone schizophrenic. I'm actually being serious for once in my life. He should be the one getting checked out, not me.

Since when has Potter been good at answering back?? Well, to me anyway. He keeps switching from prat Potter to not-prat Potter. I think I'd better call Madam Promfey over.

But, then Potter would think I care about him. Which I don't. So I answered his random question instead.

"He's a pretty cool dude." I said using Muggle language I'd picked up from home. "He's always the one that makes me laugh, instead of bugging me about my room like my mum."

Potter smiled slightly. Like that smile he used the night before. It's kind of creepy. I'm not used to seeing him smile.

"So what's your dad like?" I asked, breaking the silence that had formed between us again.

Potter looked at me, that weird look in his eyes again. He didn't say anything.

I frowned. Potter, speechless?? Never. Something strange was going on here.

"Time to go Lily. You said you didn't want to miss breakfast." And with that, he got up and left.

WITHOUT ME.

Yes, you heard right, WITHOUT ME.

James Potter, who's been obsessed with me since third year, bugs me in the corridor, never leaves me alone, left the Hospital Wing, without me.

What the hell??

A/N REVIEW!!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Midnight Meetings and What The Hell?

Disclaimer: S'all Jo's

A/N Sorry it took me a while to update, I've been so busy with homework and such (damn you school teachers). Sorry!! p

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! I love reviews!!! More!!! MORE!!!!!!!!!

"Potter!" I whispered, trying extremely hard not to scream at him.

"What?" He said innocently, smirking at me.

He'd so better wipe that smirk off his face.

Or I will.

"Shut up. We are trying to catch these people here. And we haven't succeeded yet, because you won't shut up!!"

"Alright, alright. Keep your knickers on."

I was just about to throttle him, when I heard them approaching. I know, really devious, mean, sneaky, whatever you want to call it, but we were resorting to desperate measures here. Twice had they gotten away without us figuring out who they were, so now we were hiding round a corner to find out who it was that was sneaking out of bed after hours.

My life is so much fun.

"Sssh!" I whispered, glaring up at him. We were hiding behind a tapestry, where there turned out to be room for about a rat. It was so small I was practically pushing myself up against the wall. I was trying very desperately not to touch Potter, and so far I was succeeding.

I heard them walking closer to us and by the sound of their footsteps, I could tell that they were probably male and in sixth or seventh year. Either that, or an enormously fat female first year who trod like an elephant.

One of them spoke, and my suspicions were granted correct, as we heard Severus Snape's voice. I saw Potter's eyes narrow and he shoved his hand in his pocket for his wand. We heard him again, and Potter made a move to burst out, but I held up a hand and stopped him. I didn't want to burst out at the wrong moment when they could get away. God, this was turning out to be something like an MI5 mission.

Their footsteps got closer, and now it was no joke trying to hold Potter back. I had to put both my hands on his shoulders and throw all my weight on them to hold him back. He had a murderous look in his eyes and one hand was clenched around his wand. He tried to take another step forward, but I had had just about enough. I took a step in front of him and blocked his way out.

"What is your problem?" I hissed at him, our faces just inches apart.

The murderous look that had been in his eyes a second ago faded and was replaced with a different look that I couldn't put my finger on. And it was only now that I noticed just how close we were, with my body pressed up against his.

WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!!!! LET ME MOVE, LET ME MOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

But my body wasn't obeying me. We stood there facing each other, me trying desperately to move backwards, but un-succeeding. My mind and body were in two different worlds.

MOVE!! LET ME MOVE!!!!! PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING!!!!!!!!! MOVE!!!

Then my body obeyed me, but not in the way I had hoped it too. I moved forward instead, pressing my lips up against his. He reacted extremely quickly and wrapped one of his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. We kissed for a few more seconds, and then I remembered exactly _who _I was kissing …

I pulled back and stared at him in horror and shock. He was looking at me with the same expression, only I don't think there was any horror in it.

And I really don't think there was much horror in mine either.

Aw, come off it Lily!! You hate James Potter!!

I know, I know!! But he's such a good kisser …

Does that really matter Lily?? He's an arrogant prat!!

Talking to myself in third person. I am insane. Next time I'm in the Hospital Wing, remind to get myself checked over.

But I'm kind of right. James Potter _is_ a good kisser. In fact, he's better than good. He's excellent. Fantastic. Wonderful. Magnificent. Breathtaking. Superb. Amazing. No wonder girls drool over him.

AAAARRRGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!!!! I'M COMPLIMENTING POTTER!!!!!!!

I looked back at him and noticed he was still staring at me, astonished. I stared back at him with the same expression plastered across my face. He opened his mouth, but we were rudely interrupted before he could get a word out.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Head Boy and Girl. You weren't sneaking up on us were you?"

Bellatrix Black was standing with her hands on her hips and smirking a smirk almost identical to Sirius Black's, apart from the fact that Sirius Black's had no pure evil in it.

I felt Potter beside me lunge forward, but I threw all of my weight on him again. I was not getting detention because of him. No way.

"And you're out of bed after curfew because?" I said, breathing slightly heavier than normal due to the fact that I had a seventeen year old boy straining against me.

"And that concerns you because?" She replied in an imitation of me.

Bellatrix Black should never ever become an imitationist (A/N I didn't have a clue what word to use so I said this one!!). Believe me, she's crap. And that impression of me?? It sounded more like Peter Pettigrew than me. Honestly. Slytherin girls today.

However, that seemed to be it for Potter. He wrenched from my grasp and pointed his wand at Black's throat.

"Well, that's not friendly behaviour from the Head Boy is it? I'm sure Dumbledore would be so disappointed if he could see you now."

A greasy voice echoed through the room and later followed the even greasier owner of the greasy voice. Guess who?

Severus Snape.

Potter's eyes narrowed and he made a motion to move his wand from Black's throat to his. But Snape pointed his wand at me before he could get there.

Why doesn't everyone just get me involved, huh? I've done nothing!! This is so unfair.

Then I stopped thinking about how unfair this was when Snape jabbed his wand at me. All I could think now was, 'Ow that hurt' and 'Shit, I'm scared'.

And I _was_ scared. I know Severus Snape is greasier than the King of Greasy on Planet Greasy in Greasy Universe, but that doesn't stop him being scary at times. People say he practices the Dark Arts and I wouldn't be surprised if that were true. I mean, look at who he keeps his company with.

"Move your wand, and she gets it." Snape said, smirking evilly at Potter.

"You bastard." Potter spat.

"One more word Potter. Not such the big cheese now are you? Not without all your little friends." Snape said, laughing.

Is it me or is this starting to sound like a film scene??

"Leave her alone."

For once, can someone please listen to Potter?? He's right. Leave me alone!!!

"What are you going to do? Prank me? Because this is no longer fun and games, _Potter_, real life is going to kick in soon. So why don't you crawl back to your pathetic friends and _grow up_."

"Do_ not_ insult my friends in front of me, _Snivellus_" Potter growled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

I realised now, just how scary Potter can be. He looked ready to kill.

Snape's eyes narrowed like Potter's and both tightened the grip on their wands. I didn't realise they hated each other this much. I was actually getting quite terrified.

And rather annoyed too.

I mean, hello?? I am here!! I've not become invisible!! And I have a wand in my hand too, except _I'm_ not shoving it in other people's faces.

It was just as Potter and Snape had got into another argument involving me, but not actually including me, that I lost it. I pulled out my wand and shoved it at Snape.

"Look, you shouldn't be out of bed after curfew, but if you shut up and withdraw your wand, and that includes you too Potter," I said glancing at him, "then maybe I won't give you detention for two weeks."

I know, pathetic. But what else was I supposed to do?? I couldn't just stand there, and I couldn't curse him into oblivion. So I reasoned with him. And used detention as a threat. I know,_ scary_.

Snape laughed.

"Shut up. I really don't care about detention. And get your filthy mudblood wand away from me or I will _make_ you take it away."

Now I was pissed off.

Potter however, was too. With a roar of rage he leapt at Snape only to be stopped in his tracks by Black who pointed her wand at him and yelled a hex at him. He was thrown back against the wall, his head thudding against it.

Now, for some reason, I got _even more_ pissed off.

And I performed my first piece of wand-less harm. You're probably thinking, wow, she performed wand-less magic!! Well, I wouldn't exactly call what I did magic …

The second Potter had hit the wall, I forgot about my wand and just threw a punch right in Snape's face. And let me tell you, feeling cartilage bone crumble under your fist is extremely satisfying. Well, in Snape's case anyway.

I think he was too shocked to do anything. He just stood there clutching his nose (which was now bleeding heavily) with an expression of shock on his face. Black was staring at me as if I had just told her I come from Mars and Potter had one hand on his head where it was bleeding, and an insane grin on his face.

And my thumb absolutely _killed_.

We all stood there, me clutching my thumb, Potter clutching his head, Snape clutching his nose and Black clutching … nothing, for a couple more seconds, before Black found her voice again.

"Aw, Head Girl's in for detention!!"

Then something came over me again. And before I could stop myself, my mouth opened and I was saying words I thought I only said to Potter.

"Do you want me to punch you too?"

Black laughed. She doubted me?? Ha. I'll show her.

Then I raised my fist and punched her too. More broken cartilage bone. Two punches in one night.

Nice one, Lily.

No, no, no!! It was not a nice one!!! You are sooo gonna get detention for this Lillian Marissa Evans!!!!!!!!

But I had to admit, the feel of punching Slytherins in the face was rather good. Even if it meant detention for a month.

Both Black and Snape were looking at me in horror. They looked at each other then turned around and ran as fast as they could down the corridor.

Losers.

"Wow."

The jerk is still here.

"Wow, what?" I asked him, getting kind of annoyed. "Didn't think I had it in me?"

"No, no, I knew you had it in you. Bloody hell I knew, seeing as though you've threatened to kill me one-hundred-and-forty-seven times."

"You keep track??" I said in amazement, as I walked over to him.

"No I don't. Sirius does." He said as this was a normal thing for Sirius to do.

Probably was, for Sirius.

I looked down at him. There was blood all over his hands.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've had worse."

Somehow I believed him.

He took out his wand and uttered a spell under his breath which seemed to stop the bleeding coming out of his head. He looked down at his hands and tapped his wand on them, cleaning the blood off.

"All cleaned up." He said, and got to his feet.

"You sure you're okay?" I said, now looking up at him, seeing as he was about a head taller than me.

"Not concerned about me are you?" Potter said, smirking.

I choked. "No!!" I said, perhaps a little too defensively. "I just don't want to have to get a new Head Boy, which could be Severus Snape, because you've got brain damage!"

"Sure, Lily. _Sure_"

I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Now, now Evans. Violence is NOT the answer!!"

I elbowed him again, this time smirking slightly.

"C'mon, we'd better get back before you decide to punch anymore Slytherins." He said, also smirking. "Not that that's such a bad idea."

I shook my head and we walked in silence for a while. Then I remembered something.

I burst out laughing and Potter gave me an odd look. This just made me laugh harder.

"Er, Evans, are you okay?" He clearly thought I was on drugs.

"I just remembered something." I said rather breathless, then started laughing again.

"What?" He said, bewildered. "What???"

"You know when we didn't know who it was we were sneaking up on?" He nodded and I had another burst of laughing before continuing. "Well, I was thinking, they both had to be in at least sixth year, as they trod so heavy footed, and they had to also be … male!!"

I thought this was hilarious. Seriously, I did. I mean, I had mistaken Bellatrix Black for a boy. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at her again, without bursting out laughing.

Potter grinned and let out a short laugh.

"I never even knew you had a sense of humour Evans."

I elbowed him for the third time that night.

He frowned, but was still grinning down at me as we walked. He stopped suddenly and I crashed into the back of him.

"What the hell was that!?!" I said, failing to keep my voice down.

"We're at the portrait, Evans"

So we were.

I stopped beside him and looked up at him. He turned his head at me, and raised one eyebrow, questioning me.

"What happened between you and Snape?" I said, furrowing my eyebrows. "You never used to hate him like you do now. I mean, you'd play pranks on him and stuff, but never like what happened back there."

His eyes darkened. He looked away from me and gave the password to enter.

Maybe, I'd better not bring up that subject again.

We walked in and headed up to our separate dormitories. I got to the door and turned to look at him again.

"Potter?"

He turned as well, looking back at me.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for, um, you know. The whole Snape pointing his wand at me thing, and what you, er, said."

"Anytime Lily. Anytime." He turned to walk back into his room, when I stopped him.

"Oh, and Potter?"

"Yes again Lily?"

"The kiss _never happened_." I said in a deadly threatening voice.

He smiled.

"Whatever Lily." And then turned and walked into his room before I could get another word in edgeways.

Damn.

A/N KEEP REVIEWING!!!! LOVING ALL REVIEWERS!!! Thanks guys!! Okay, may not be able to update for a while as I have a German Exchange coming over!!! Sorry guys, but I will update as quick as I can!! XXX


	6. Hottie hot hot and socks

A/N So sorry for the long update!!!! Had so much to do, coursework, homework, more coursework, babysitting, more coursework, visiting family, more coursework. I'm still not happy with this chapter, and its basically just a filler. Enjoy what you can!!

Disclaimer: All Jo's.

**Hottie hot hot and socks.**

Beep. Beep. BEEP. BBEEPP. BBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPP. BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP.

"ALRIGHT!!! I'M GETTING UP!!!"

Damn you alarm clock. Damn you Lily Evans for choosing an alarm clock that doesn't shut up and just carries on beeping every time louder and longer until you finally drag your butt out of bed.

I waved my wand and I was immediately in my school uniform. I walked into the bathroom and then shrieked, running out again.

Potter. In nothing but a towel round his waist.

And, boy was he hot.

SHUT UP!!!!!!

But he was.

Wasn't.

Was.

Wasn't.

Was.

Wasn't.

Was. Was. Was. Was. Was.

Okay, fine. He was hot.

Damn hot.

Let me just remind you Lily, that your new habit of talking to yourself and particularly having arguments with yourself is NOT NORMAL.

Crap, I'm doing it again.

But my little argument with me wasn't for nothing. Potter _was_ hot. Hottie hot hot. Man, I never knew what Quidditch could do for boys. They could become hottie hot hot like Potter.

ARGH!! I was becoming like one of those girls who saw Potter and started drooling into their cereal!! This cannot happen!!!! I, Lily Evans, sworn to hate Potter until I have to spend an eternity in hellfire, am now saying that Potter is hottie hot hot!!!!! NOOOO!!!!

But I really needed to get to the bathroom. Sure, witches and wizards can do a lot of things, but that? No. Eurgh. I wouldn't even want to if I could. It's against human nature.

So I knocked on the door, and when I heard no reply, I walked in. Thank God, he wasn't in. Phew. But I walked over and locked the door on both sides, just in case.

Why didn't anyone tell me we shared a bathroom!!!!!! What kind of freakazoid, jerkhead, idiotic, prick, bubblegumhead loser would do such a thing!!!!!!!!!! Hello?? I mean, we ARE the Heads!!!!!

Fifteen minutes later and I was all set to go down for breakfast. I met Summer in the Entrance Hall (who by the way was ten minutes late, leaving me standing there looking like a completely billy) and we walked in together, unfortunately ending up sitting two seats down from the Marauders.

My life sucks.

I grabbed some toast and glanced at Potter. He too, was looking at me. Fantastic. We both looked away quickly, me scratching the side of my head and Potter rubbing his cheek, his head turned away.

Our friends looked between us nervously.

"What's up, Evans?? No death glares, no 'whatcha looking at', no 'quit it', no 'BLOODY HELL, POTTER I HATE YOU!!!' He said, causing several people to turn their heads when he yelled.

"Nothing's up." I said, picking up my knife, and throwing it back down, cursing when I bent my thumb around it. It still hurt horribly. I had come to the conclusion that it wasn't broken, therefore didn't need treatment from Madam Promfey.

I hope.

Potter smirked and stifled a laugh when I grabbed my hand round my thumb. Normally I think I would have cursed him into oblivion, but seeing as it was kind of funny how it happened, I smirked too, still cradling my thumb.

Black raised his eyebrows and immediately turned to his best friend and shouted in his ear,

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!"

"OW!! Sheesh, calm down Padfoot. No need to break my eardrums first thing in the morning."

I felt a sharp tug on my arm to see Summer standing up and dragging me up too.

"What?" I said, rubbing my arm.

"We are going NOW!!! YOU are going to tell me exactly what the BLOODY HELL happened last FLAMING NIGHT!!"

"Er -" I started, but Summer cut across me.

"Lils, shut up. C'mon. WE ARE GOING!!"

Summer is like this. The best friend in the whole world, but very demanding. Very very very demanding.

"Okay, okay!! Calm down, I'm coming!! And don't call me Lils." I said, smiling apologetically at the people now staring at Summer with their eyes wide open and mouths hanging out.

I let Summer drag me out of the Great Hall and she pulled me all the way along the corridor until we could find an empty classroom. We went in and she sat opposite me, giving me death glares.

"Okay, Summer, stop with the death glares already." I mean, they were freaky. Freakishly freaky. And rather scary too.

"Spill." She said, still not stopping with the death glares.

"Nothing to spill." I said, not looking her in the eye.

"Whatever. Spill. Now." She said. "Or else." She added as an afterthought.

Seriously, my best friend is scary. Deadly scary. She was really scaring me out of my wits here. Imagine that. Being terrified by your best friend.

But then, what was the point in not telling Summer? It wasn't exactly as if anything really happened last night.

Except from the kiss.

Well, yeah except from that. What else?

Potter sticking up for you.

Okay, and that too. But there's nothing else.

You sticking up for Potter.

I WAS NOT STICKING UP FOR POTTER!!!

Crap, I'm doing it again. Having conversations with myself. Damn damn damn damn damn.

"Lily!!!"

Summer was still not laying off the death glares.

"Fine. I'll spill, if you stop it with the death glares. It's creepy."

"YOU DID WHAT??????"

"Summer!!!!!"

"Sorry. Carry on."

"HE DID WHAT???????"

"_Summer!!!!!!!!!!!_"

"Sorry. Carry on."

"YOU DID WHAT???????"

"SUMMER!!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry. Carry on."

Finally, I finished, Summer only interrupting me about four more times. Although, by that stage, I'd learnt to just glare at her evilly so she wouldn't actually say anything.

"Whoa Lily." Summer said now, staring thoughtfully at the floor. "I can't believe it."

I looked up at her. "Believe what?"

She now looked up at me, and I saw the mischievous glint in her eyes and that know-it-all smile spread across her face.

Uh-oh.

"Lily and Jamesie, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" She began to sing in an extremely annoying voice. I jumped up and tried to put my hand over her mouth to stop her.

"SUMMER!!!!"

"First comes love. Then comes marriage -"

"ARGH!!! SUMMER SHUT UP!!!!" I screamed, jumping around her trying to get to her mouth.

Then I collided with her and of course, it was me that ended up sprawled across the floor.

"Thanks Summer." I said sarcastically. She was standing there, her mouth open, and one of her eyebrow's raised.

"Hello Summer??" I said, waving my hand across her face.

She blinked and looked at me.

"Oh. My. God."

"What?" I said, having absolutely no idea what she was on about.

"You. Fancy. Potter."

"WHAT???"

"You do. You fancy James Potter, the bane of your existence."

"I DO NOT FANCY JAMES POTTER!! DO NOT DO NOT DO NOT!!!!!" I shouted. I could not believe Summer as saying this. Me, fancy Potter?? Pugh. Impossible.

Whatever Lily.

Argh!! Stop talking to yourself Lily!!! It's getting rather irritating now!!

"Well, nice to know we've got that cleared up."

I spun around and saw the Marauders standing there in the doorway, Black leaning casually on the frame, one arm outstretched with his hand on Potter's ear in a tight clamp. Potter rather looked like he would have liked to run from the room.

I don't blame him.

"Black." I said in a deadly voice, narrowing my eyes.

"Evans." He said coolly, stepping forward into the room, and dragging Potter behind him. Potter mumbled something that sounded a bit like 'Gerroff me Padfoo' oo famin' unatic!!" I looked at him and realised they had tied a sock around his mouth.

I'm telling you, those boys are NOT normal.

"Ssh." Black said, sounding very much like my old school head teacher. She was scary.

"Um, not meaning to sound rude or anything but, WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Summer said from the other side of the room.

"Now, now Miss Gage. Shouting isn't going to get you anywhere." Black said in a sickly sweet voice, but his eyes narrowed like mine.

"Yeah, BUT IT SURE MAKES ME FEEL BETTER!!!" By this stage, Summer and Black were standing nose to nose, and both breathing heavily in each others faces. This was normal. In minute, there'll be a full on shouting fight. Not too different from me and Potter, except that the never usually like to get that close to him.

Apart from last night.

Oh, just shut up brain. Who asked you??

Summer and Black just stood there, each daring one another to do something. I heard a sigh from one side of Black and saw Potter rubbing his ear, and shaking it like a dog who's got water stuck in it. Lupin had untied the sock from his mouth and Potter had got it in his hand. He looked up at me, and I raised my eyebrow, questioning him. He rolled his eyes and mouthed 'don't ask' to me, then grinned and resumed rubbing his ear.

I really don't understand Potter right now. I mean he's acting … odd. And I've only yelled at him about ten times instead of about seven hundred. Something's happened … Oh, I want to know!! This is so unfair!! I hate not knowing stuff. Ugh!

It was just as I was contemplating on Potter's odd behaviour that I heard Lupin say,

"C'mon guys, five minutes 'til class."

I blinked and picked up my bag. Summer and Black were still glaring at each other. Hmm, odd. Normally there'd be broken things littering the floor now. I looked puzzled at Remus. He shrugged and made to leave the room.

Potter was looking at the sock in his hand. He looked at Sirius and narrowed his eyes. He grinned widely and then walked round the back of Black.

"What are you -" I began, but was cut off by Potter slashing his hand across his neck wildly.

I frowned and watched Potter put each end of the sock in either hand. Then he grinned widely again and jumped on Black's back, tying the sock round his mouth. Black's eyes widened and he whipped around, Potter still clinging to his back, holding onto the ends of the sock, laughing manically.

"MWHAHA!! LOOK WHO'S GOT THE SOCK ROUND HIS MOUTH _NOW_!!" Potter yelled, Remus next to him just looking at them both with an expression of pure boredom on his face. I guess he must get used to this strange behaviour.

"P'ongs!! 'ake te sock off me na!!" Black said whirling around trying to get Potter off his back. Potter just clung on and, still laughing, directed Black towards our next class. I smiled slightly at the weirdness of it all, and rolled my eyes before facing Summer. She was standing there smiling slightly like me but there was a faraway look in her eyes as if she wasn't quite with it. I frowned.

"Summer?"

She snapped back to attention and turned to me.

"Boys." She said, resuming her grin and linking arms with me. "We've got Charms next right?"

Why can't life be simple?? I've got problems with Potter and now problems with Summer. Why me??

A/N So not happy with this chappy!! Ok, I know this story says it's just a L/J fic but does anyone think I should get Summer and Sirius together?? I wasn't sure so I thought I'd leave it up to you!! Tell me when you review (coz you are SOOOO reviewing, aren't you?? p)


End file.
